The invention lies in the field of electrical connectors. The invention relates to an electrical service switching device. Service switching devices are circuit-breakers or residual-current-operated circuit-breakers that have at least one single contact point or twin contact point and whose housing is approximately T-shaped. In the configuration, a fastening surface, located on the free longitudinal surface of the transverse web of the T shape, allows the service switching device to be fastened on a top-hat rail or similar rails. Running parallel to the fastening surface is a leading front surface located on the end face of the longitudinal web of the T shape. Also parallel to the fastening surface are two trailing front surfaces disposed on the transverse beam of the T shape. Narrow-side walls, running perpendicular to the two trailing front surfaces, are provided on the end faces of the transverse web and on the lateral surfaces of the longitudinal web.
Service switching devices require the determination and display of the switch position of the contact point on the service switching device, something that is mostly performed with the aid of an auxiliary switch. In the case of circuit-breakers and residual-current-operating circuit-breakers, the auxiliary switches are attached laterally to one of the broadside surfaces, and suitable coupling elements are used to transmit the switch position of the moveable contact piece or, if appropriate, the contact bridge to the auxiliary switch so that the switch position can be displayed.
A conventional configuration in which one of the trailing front surfaces in the region of the web has an opening into which an auxiliary switch can be inserted parallel to the web is found in European published, non-prosecuted patent application No. EP 0 511 042 B1. The configuration is applicable for starting circuit-breakers. In the case of circuit-breakers or residual-current-operated circuit-breakers, however, the auxiliary switches are laterally aligned because there is not sufficient space for inserting an auxiliary switch into the opening of the trailing front wall due to the configuration of the distribution boards with covers.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an electrical service switching device that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and in which the auxiliary switch can be fixed on the service switching device in a simple and space-saving way
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an electrical service switching device, including at least one contact point, a moveable contact piece, an auxiliary switch associated with the at least one contact point and having a coupling element and an auxiliary switch contact point coupled to the moveable contact piece, the coupling element actuating the auxiliary switch contact point, and an approximately T-shaped housing having a transverse web with two trailing narrow-side walls and a fastening surface approximately perpendicular to the two trailing narrow-side walls, a longitudinal web with a leading front surface approximately parallel to the fastening surface, leading narrow-side walls on both sides of the leading front surface, the leading narrow-side walls approximately perpendicular to the leading front surface, and two trailing front surfaces approximately parallel to the fastening surface, at least one of the two trailing front surfaces connecting the transverse web and the longitudinal web, the auxiliary switch formed to releasably attach to the housing.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the at least one contact point is at least one of a group consisting of a single contact point and a twin contact point.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the coupling element is disposed transverse to the two trailing narrow-side walls.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the auxiliary switch is releasably attached to the transverse web.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the auxiliary switch is releasably attached to one of the two trailing narrow-side walls.
The auxiliary switch can be attached to one of the narrow-side walls and can be coupled to the moveable contact piece through a coupling element that actuates the auxiliary switch contact point and runs transverse to the narrow-side wall. Preferably, the auxiliary switch is fastened on the end face of the transverse web for circuit-breakers or residual-current-operated circuit-breakers. The configuration avoids a necessary widening of the web of the T-shape in the region of the leading front surface, resulting in no hindrance to installation in a distribution board having a front cover. The width of the auxiliary switch corresponds to the module width of a circuit-breaker pole. The auxiliary switch width corresponds to the width of a circuit-breaker module or residual-current-operated circuit-breaker module, resulting in no overlap of the broadsides of the service switching device by the auxiliary switch.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the housing has first openings on the two trailing front surfaces and second openings on the two trailing narrow-side walls, and including supply terminals disposed in the housing, accessible through the first openings, and formed to receive supply leads through the second openings, the auxiliary switch being formed to be inserted with the coupling element into at least one of the first openings and the second openings to engage the coupling element with the moveable contact piece.
The service switching device has an opening at the point where the auxiliary switch is fastened. In the opening, for example, it is possible to insert a supply lead. In the configuration according to the invention, the insertion opening for a supply lead is used for fastening the auxiliary switch on the service switching device. For this reason, the opening must not be closed if the auxiliary switch should not be attached. Such is also true when an additional opening is provided merely for inserting the auxiliary switch. Latching elements can serve to fix the auxiliary switch housing. The latching elements can be used to fix the auxiliary switch housing on the housing of the service switching device.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the coupling element is a slider actuating the auxiliary switch contact point.
Advantageously, the coupling element is a slider that is pressed under the force of a spring against the moveable contact piece, for example, against a contact bridge, or against a deflection lever connected to the contact bridge, or against the contact lever.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the auxiliary switch contact point is a microswitch.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the auxiliary switch contact point is a microswitch and the slider has a cam surface actuating the microswitch.
The auxiliary switch preferably includes a microswitch that is disposed in the auxiliary switch housing. A cam surface is provided on the coupling element (i.e., the slider). The cam surface actuates the microswitch when the slider is moved to and fro.
In accordance with again another feature of the invention, the auxiliary switch has a front side and housing supply terminals accessed from the front side.
In accordance with again a further feature of the invention, the coupling element is pressed permanently and resiliently against the moveable contact piece.
In accordance with again an added feature of the invention, the moveable contact piece has a pivotable contact lever for supporting the moveable contact piece, the coupling element is a slider, and the slider engages the contact lever.
In accordance with again an additional feature of the invention, there is provided two stationary contact pieces and a contact bridge bridging the two stationary contact pieces, the coupling element engaging the contact bridge.
In accordance with still another feature of the invention, the coupling element is a pivoting lever.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a circuit-breaker, including at least one contact point, a moveable contact piece, an auxiliary switch associated with the at least one contact point and having a coupling element and an auxiliary switch contact point coupled to the moveable contact piece, the coupling element actuating the auxiliary switch contact point, and an approximately T-shaped housing having a transverse web with two trailing narrow-side walls and a fastening surface approximately perpendicular to the two trailing narrow-side walls, a longitudinal web with a leading front surface approximately parallel to the fastening surface, leading narrow-side walls on both sides of the leading front surface, the leading narrow-side walls approximately perpendicular to the leading front surface, and two trailing front surfaces approximately parallel to the fastening surface, at least one of the two trailing front surfaces connecting the transverse web and the longitudinal web, the auxiliary switch formed to releasably attach to the housing.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, there is also provided a residual-current-operated circuit-breaker, including, at least one contact point, a moveable contact piece, an auxiliary switch associated with the at least one contact point and having a coupling element and an auxiliary switch contact point coupled to the moveable contact piece, the coupling element actuating the auxiliary switch contact point, and an approximately T-shaped housing having a transverse web with two trailing narrow-side walls and a fastening surface approximately perpendicular to the two trailing narrow-side walls, a longitudinal web with a leading front surface approximately parallel to the fastening surface, leading narrow-side walls on both sides of the leading front surface, the leading narrow-side walls approximately perpendicular to the leading front surface, and two trailing front surfaces approximately parallel to the fastening surface, at least one of the two trailing front surfaces connecting the transverse web and the longitudinal web, the auxiliary switch formed to releasably attach to the housing.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in electrical service switching device, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.